The Fun We Had
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: This is the Sequel to "The Window". And is also is about 5000 times more detailed and understandable. "What happens when the world around you comes apart from what happened months ago." Read to find out. Chapter 1 is now up. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Disclaimer I don't own HSM nor do I know the sexuality of the actors. Disney owns HSM and only the actors know their sexuality.

**Chapter 1…**

"Troy it's fucking 4:03 in the Damn morning."

"I know babe but I'm stuck in New York, until they either get the roads cleared or they open up the airport. So I'm kind a not gonna make it home…" Troy spoke in a hushed tone praying that Ryan hadn't heard him.

"…WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT GONNA MAKE IT HOME?!" Ryan bellowed through the phone. Troy was damn lucky he couldn't strangle him through the phone.

Troy and Ryan have been married for the past eight months. They married three days after graduating from High School. It was them, Sharpay, a few of their friends that hadn't tried to kill them, and a justice of the peace. It was just a small ceremony **Connecticut. All in all it was nice.**

"**Troy I don't care if you have to move Heaven and Earth, just get home NOW!!" Ryan screamed into the phone.**

"**I know I know if I could get home tonight I would. But I can't babe just head up to Vancouver I'll meet you up there as soon as the roads clear." Troy said as he started to pack all the stuff in his hotel room , haphazardly, and spoke up before Ryan had a chance to whine.**

"Babe I'll be there before you can even say the Olympic Creed three times in Latin, Greek, French and Spanish." Troy said as he grabbed his bathroom bag from his bed and went into the bathroom to retrieve his "personal" items.

"Ha, ha, ha Troy your soo funny." Ryan sarcastically said. "But seriously Troy please either get to Vancouver or Home soon." Ryan said with a pleading/whine in his voice.

One thing Troy had come to hate over the course of their relationship was anytime Ryan didn't get his way or wanted something really, really bad he would start to whine like a kindergartener. Sure at first it was cute and everything. But now eight months into their marriage and he would still whine. He knew he really should pick on that as a flaw. But damn it he was sick and tired of the whining. Sure he has his own flaws that Ryan probably hated to a point, but anytime Ryan whines is like nails on a chalkboard for him.

"I know babe, I will call you as soon as the roads clear and they open the airport." Troy said as he started to grab the clothes that weren't on the floor or in the laundry basket. 'Damn I should have done laundry while I had the chance too. Ry is gonna kill me if he sees this mess of dirty clothes.' Troy thought to himself as Ryan was gonna on about the dog wanting on the bed or is it the dog wants in the room? 'Damn I should pay attention I should but…'

"Troy I know you don't like it when we talk about Chris or Aaron but you might want to call them and see if they can…"

"NO FUCKING WAY RYAN!!! The last time we had contact with them was in High school when their mom was the principal there. Do you remember the hell they put us through? Do you remember what happened to Jason and Justin? Hell the city still isn't normal. I'll find some way to get to Vancouver babe. But hell will freeze over before I call them and ask for their help." Troy angrily spoke into the phone as to drive a point to Ryan.

Aaron and Chris, two people, with the help of their mother and Aaron's husband Bill, had nearly destroyed the city, almost let complete and total anarchy loss on the city, and almost cost them their lives with their friend's lives. Troy never wanted to speak to those two ever again. They had almost got Ryan killed and if it wasn't for Jason grabbing Justin four months ago they would have killed Justin as well. Sure it was a fluke accident, sure no one could have fore-seen car blow up but still, those two where and still are bad luck and there was no way in hell that Troy was gonna call them. He might be a little late getting to Vancouver but he would rather be late then have something bad happen to him on Aaron and Chris's watch.

"Besides I hear they are going to open the airport today so I will see you in Vancouver babe bye." Troy said blowing an air kiss into the phone.

"Yeah bye babe see you in a few hours…I hope." Ryan said closing his phone and throwing it on the bed.

Sure Troy was right about the hell that Aaron and Chris had put them through. But most of it was what the Bolton's had almost done to him. Hell he still had nightmares about what happened eight almost nine months ago. There were times he would be clinging onto Troy for dear life as he relieved moments from the gunshot that almost killed him when the Bolton's had nearly killed him. He could still hear they gunshot as though it happened just yesterday. That was why he was up when Troy called him; he hadn't been able to sleep for the past three nights. Every time he felt himself drift off to sleep he heard a sound that reminded him of what had happened. Sure he had seen a shrink after it was all over with, and the shrink even said that he was fine. But how can someone be fine when they are waking up in the middle of the night thrashing about on the bed, screaming out in pain that isn't suppose to be there. And there would be times that he slept peacefully but that was only when Troy was there and the two had cuddled and just went over everything. The high points in their life never the lows.

'I know I should listen to Troy but, I just want to see him again. I know I shouldn't but…' Ryan thought to himself as he re-reached for his phone and pressed the pound sign and the number nine key. It rang for a few seconds playing Tokio Hotel-Dogs Unleashed, before Ryan heard a familiar voice on the other side.

"Hello Ryan, what's up?"

"I need a favor Aaron."

**Chapter 1 Done**

This is the First Chapter to the new sequel of "The Window" So please everyone review it. Me and a great guy named Curtiss, you can check out his stuff right here his username is twilightfan95 please check him out and get to know him, he's working with me on the more detailed chapters. But that it for now see you guys in chapter 2.

Dalton


End file.
